


the prince without his crown

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [2]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 7 brainrot, F/F, Fluff, This goes to all the gays out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: when royalties meet
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the prince without his crown

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! KyoShino brainrot. 
> 
> This was meant to be a warm up again but i lost braincells over "watashi wa izumo saki desu" 
> 
> god tsumutsumu is so funny.

Shinobu stood on the stool grandpa kindly got her the other day. She feels a weird swirl in her stomach and she can’t wait to see the girl that runs by her house every day at the same time.

Her eyes were as big as Shinobu’s when she looked back at her. Usually people would only ignore her when they stare up at the window but this girl smiles at her instead though she never really introduced herself, nor said anything. 

Both of them didn’t.

Maybe today she will tell Shinobu something and maybe today Shinobu will have the guts to speak to her and invite her over to play with Hanzo.

And today she did come by. She looked taller, maybe even taller than Shinobu now. She frowned at her own assumptions even then the girl only smiled back at her like she always did. Shinobu always thought how her smile was charming so she didn’t mind that interaction between them.

She didn’t say anything again today and left without anything else but a smile.

Tomorrow for sure, Shinobu will ask for her name.

\----

Shinobu didn’t see her the next day, or even the day after, and the day after that.

She climbed on the couch with a frown.

It was not like she missed her or anything. She was ready to show her Hanzo, too. 

It was a shame, Hanzo would have loved to play with a prince. 

\----

Shinobu could have continued to walk away since she hated talking to anyone else but not today. She looked at her the same way back then only this time Shinobu wasn’t standing on a step stool or looking outside a window.

“Ah, the princess trapped in the house.” 

The swirl in her stomach was back; incomprehensible and weird. Her voice was just as she imagines charming and disarming. 

Shinobu's mind raced. 

She saw her again, her prince without a crown. 

**Author's Note:**

> @neddisoppa is where i constantly have a brainrot


End file.
